Pop Music
by Phoenixofdarkness62
Summary: It's normal for highschoolers to hear pop music, and ocassionally get one stuck in their head. However, with Misao and company it's not exactly a normal sort of thing. Rated M for mature themes implied.


"You know my motivation, given my reputation, please excuse me, I don't mean to be rude-" Kyo sang somewhat awkwardly, as Misao gave him a confused look. "But tonight I'm fucking you." He finished as the song continued on without him.

"EXCUSE ME?" Misao screeched.

But this story is ahead of itself; we must go back to Monday morning.

* * *

><p>"Mana what are you humming?" Misao asked, sitting next to her close friend, Kana right beside her. Mana abruptly stopped humming and gave a sheepish grin. "Just some song my boyfriend was playing the other night," She said pulling out her lunch.<p>

Kana gave a creepy smile. "You mean your humming one of the songs he played while you were having sex?" Kana smirked devilishly, as both Misao and Mana choked a bit on their bentos.

"Kana!" They both exclaimed as their eyes darted around hoping the rest of the class hadn't heard. Kana giggled. "Just telling it how it is." She replied casually. "That is not how it is." Mana defended her cheeks and ears red. Kana give another smirk. "Oh really? Then care to explain why you're so red in the face?" Kana giggled as Mana tried to stop her but failed. Misao relaxed in her seat as her two friends debated the topic for a while.

"Misao do you know the song at all?" Kana asked drawing her back into the conversation. "Which one?" Misao asked, shifting forward in her seat. "The one I was humming earlier." Mana stated, before humming a bit more. Misao shook her head. "Sorry never heard it." She stated.

"Maybe some lyrics would help, Mana." Kana suggested. Mana rolled her eyes and coughed a bit.

"You know my motivation, given my reputation, please excuse me I don't mean to be ride…."

"Ms. Mana my thoughts exactly." Kyo said over her shoulder cutting her off, as Mana visible paled. "Lunch time is over ladies, and I do believe it's time for math. So please, return to your seats." Kyo continued as he proceeded to the front of the classroom. He turned and shot the trio a look. "And please excuse me I don't mean to be rude, but refrain from singing in class as well." He said, as Mana blushed scarlet as the class laughed.

* * *

><p>"That was so embarrassing yesterday!" Mana complained during the next day's lunch. Kana gave her a pat on the back and an embarrassed smile. "Sorry Mana, it'll pass soon." Kana comforted. Mana put her head on her desk. "All the other classes are talking about it…" She mumbled into the desk. "You'll be fine Mana." Misao supplied. "At least your boyfriend isn't laughing at you." Mana gave her a look. "Of course not, he's my boyfriend. He's not allowed to laugh at my misfortune." Mana said before returning her head to her desk.<p>

Misao and Kana both shared a worried look, when Kana seemed to have an idea. "Mana, yesterday I was talking with my boyfriend and he's heard that song before too." Kana said. Mana's head snapped up. "Finally! It's been stuck in my head ever since I've heard it. Does he know who sings it?" Mana asked. "It's driving me nuts."

"Well that's a bit of the problem, he doesn't know who sings it either. Now it's stuck in his and my head too." Kana whinced.

"ARG! This is so frustrating!" Mana screamed. The entire class was silent as Mana's eyes drifted to the door. Mr. Usui was waiting.

"If your having that much trouble with last nights homework Mana, you should've found me. I would have explained it to you." Kyo said coolly.

* * *

><p>Mana didn't bother lifting her head from her desk on Wednesday. Kana and Misao ate in an awkward silence. "It's not that bad Mana…" Misao began. Mana glared at the duo. "It's that things fault.' She growled. Misao and Kana shivered.<p>

"I swear that song is so annoying! I can't get it out of my head." Mana continued to snarl. Kana nodded in agreement. "It's pretty bad. I find myself humming it all the time." Kana agreed. Mana groaned. "It's horrible." She stopped and gave an intense stare to Misao. She grabbed her shoulders.

"Misao, save yourself." She began seriously. "Never listen to that song, ever." Mana said. Misao nodded out of fear since Mana looked pretty scary at the moment.

"It will ruin your life, I swear. Don't do it ever." Mana continued.

"Glad to see our anti-drug policy is supported so intensely by you Mana." Kyo said walking in. Mana fell back into her chair, as the class again laughed.

* * *

><p>"Kyo you've got to stop picking on Mana." Misao whispered over lunch on Thursday. Misao looked around carefully at the other teachers. "I don't think she can handle much more." She added.<p>

The duo were having lunch together today under the pretense of Kyo further instructing Misao in math. Which they had been doing up until that very moment. Kyo gave Misao a curious look. "I'm not aiming to embarrass her, it just happens that the other students find it funny." Kyo said carefully a smirk on his face. Misao pouted. 'Yeah, and you parroting her on Monday wasn't intended." Misao said with an eye roll.

"Okay, but that was it." Kyo admitted with a full on smirk. Misao got up from her seat with a frown. "That's bs and you know it Kyo!" She shouted with an accusatory finger point. The other teachers stared as Kyo kept his cool. Misao flushed.

"That was a very good recitation, just like that actress said last night. Now if only you put in that much effort memorizing algebraic formulas." Kyo said providing cover up.

* * *

><p>By Friday everyone was talking about the song. And it all came to the bursting point in the middle of math class.<p>

"ARGGG!" One guy screamed from the back of class. The class turned and stared.

"That song is stuck in my head! Stupid lyrics!" He continued gripping his hair. "I know! I've listened to it all the way through and it still won't stop!" A girl said, as the class burst into chattered. Kyo slammed his palms on his desk. "Just what song is this?" He demanded. "The one Mana sang on Monday." And suddenly the class began to sing.

"You know my motivation, given my reputation, excuse me I don't mean to be rude, but tonight I'm fucking you!" They sang out, aside from Misao who practically fainted from the mention of sex in school by all her classmates.

"Detention! All of you! Right after school!" Kyo demanded. And so even Misao had to suffer though two hours of silence.

Misao went over to Kyo's after detention ended, hoping to gain some pity from Taro or his brothers. She found that only Kyo was home, and watching the only TV in the house, which he abruptly turned off. He gestured for her to sit down, which she did. Then he began.

"You know my motivation, given my reputation, please excuse me, I don't mean to be rude-" Kyo sang somewhat awkwardly, as Misao gave him a confused look. "But tonight I'm fucking you." He finished as the song continued on without him.

"EXCUSE ME?" Misao screeched. She then slapped him away. Kyo sighed. "So serenading you via a suggestive pop song didn't work…" He muttered mostly to himself. "Of course not! It's so not like toy!" She yelped giving him a final smack on the back of the head. "And of course now it's stuck in my head!" Misao hollered. "Mana was so right." She said storming out of the room. Kyo followed behind her and embraced her from behind. Misao tried to keep from forgiving him, but found herself unable too.

"I'll forgive just this once." She murmured before they kissed.

* * *

><p>AN: This is basically just me attemtping to rid myself of that annoying song from my head. And it worked. *thumbsup* Hopefully this wasn't too painful to read, and was funny enough to make up for it's utter lack of plot. And no, I don't own 'Tonight I'm fucking/loveing you' by Enrique Englasis (I know I butchered his name). I used it for this fanfic.


End file.
